1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoulder firearms, specifically to butt stocks.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional shotgun and rifles, the butt plate requires a screw driver to remove the butt plate or recoil pad. The need for a quick change butt plate has not been meet. there are systems that require tools to change or gain excess to the butt of the gun. These systems require the fitting of some type of male and female fitting device, that requires a very exact fit to work. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5068991 to Reed, a male and female piece of metal that requires a release system which has moving parts. This system requires two large exposed pieces of metal to work, that if they become dirty they will fail to work. The U.S. Pat. No. 4055016 to Katsenes a modifiale gun stock this is a complex system. The butt member being releasably secured to the stock member by anchor means comprising relatively rotatable plug and receptable means with a cam helix biasing a spring to forwardly couple the butt member into keyed engagement with the stock member to overlie and capture the comb member in its secured position The configurable sniper rifle stock U.S. Pat. No. 05711102 to Choate is another butt plate that is held in place by screws and requires tools to make adjustments to the length of the stock. The majority of the mentioned systems and U.S. Pat. No. 4887374 to Santarossa change the appearance of the firearm and require metal plates to be fitted to the butt of the firearm, most of which are very unattractive to a expensive firearm. To keep the same length of pull with the owners butt stock, the stock must be cut off and this effects the value of the firearm greatly.
Therefore the objects of the invention include: providing a cheap and easy method for changing the butt plate on a firearm, providing a means for more than one person to use the same gun in a shooting contest, providing a storage area for keys, matches and extra ammo, providing the average shooter of muzzle loading guns a place to carry the items they need for shooting.
Today more of the firearms being made have hollow stocks and this would be a natural area for the shooter to use.
Other, more particular objects and features of the invention will be in part recognized by those skilled in the art and will in part appear from the following description of the preferred embodiments and the claims, taken together with the drawings.